


教学失败

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 我学不会你的风骚，你学不来我的娇俏。





	教学失败

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *姐姐的脑洞  
> *OOC全是我的  
> *我怎么又写腹黑暗恋柚  
> *蟋蟀谷时间线  
> *谨以此文毒奶一口成熟男人版Tango Amore

1.  
费尔南德兹端着营养餐坐下来的时候，金博洋正无精打采地戳着盘里那块让师兄嫉妒无比的炸鸡，手机被随意地扔在一旁，头一次在这宝贵的休息时间里像个被人抛弃的小可怜。

这不对劲，费尔南德兹想。博洋没有手机依赖症这不假，但以前的博洋，可从来没在吃饭的时候对手机和炸鸡表示出如此的嫌弃态度。

“怎么了博洋？”西班牙人卷起没有沙拉酱的假蔬菜沙拉送进嘴里，用含糊的英语发问，却只收到一声长叹作为回应。从来没见到过这幅样子的博洋，费尔南德兹内心的八卦之火悄咪咪被点起来了。

“看上了哪个姑娘？”他嚼着菜帮子发出咯咯吱吱的声响，金博洋的沉默让他愈发肯定自己的猜测，“不敢表白？博洋不用担心这个的，这里的女孩子们都很喜欢宠爱你这种又软又甜又奶又乖的小可——”

费尔南德兹看着放下叉子从脸红到耳朵的金博洋，把还没说完的“小可爱”连同对面害羞的师弟为了堵他嘴塞过来的一大块炸鸡一起咽进肚子。

真香。

 

2.  
羽生结弦坐下的时候，看到的就是因为不同的事情表现得同样窘迫的二人。他向师兄投去一个询问的眼神，接收到师兄“八成是有了喜欢的女孩子”的回答后，不动声色地眯了眯眼睛。

“博洋有了喜欢的女孩子吗？”敢说有的话我就用你的微博把那天我趁你睡着偷亲你顺便自己偷拍的亲吻照片发出去，哼。

“啊，yuzu来了。别听javi瞎说，我只是觉得我有一群假粉。”金博洋无比自然地把盘子里的炸鸡分一半给羽生结弦，顺便叉走了他盘子里的一只烤翅，“她们居然要我在gala上再跳一个赛季的tango amore。”

说到这里的金博洋好像有些激动，他挥舞着手里还戳着半只鸡翅的叉子：“还说想看成熟男人版的tango？我以前的tango不够成熟男人吗？”

 

3.  
金博洋看着同时被呛到正在顺气的两位师兄。

大的那个管不了，小的那个我还是能治的。于是社会你天总横了羽生结弦一眼。请注意，此时的天总耳尖还是红的，脸上也因为生气染上了一层薄薄的红晕。于是：“yuzu你去找什么呀？餐巾纸？”

“博洋，博洋！”费尔南德兹在金博洋眼前挥挥手，让他从“为什么yuzu要找餐巾纸”的困惑当中回过神来，“你的粉丝们可能想看yuzu《巴黎散步道》那种。”

 

4.  
羽生结弦回来的时候看到一只金·熟虾·博洋，吓了一跳。

搞清楚情况并不难，羽生结弦笑出一张狐狸脸，费尔南德兹条件反射为自己祈祷。但是显然，羽生这回有更重要的宝物要算计。

“所以天天是想响应粉丝要求，来一段撩人的tango吗？”

金博洋无奈地冲着羽生摊手。一向很爱玩又很宠粉的金博洋在表演滑这方面是很没有所谓的，一般都是随心所欲看上啥是啥，他愁的问题其实只有一个。从小靠可爱打下半边天的金天天同学，虽然知道性/感/色/气是怎么一回事，但要让他去展现，却是完全做不到。

 

5.  
“这有啥学不会的。”费尔南德兹信手拈来地向着女孩子们抛了个飞吻，远处有悄悄盯着这张三种类型帅哥齐聚的餐桌的大胆女孩儿抛了媚眼回来，“就这么简单啊。”

他看着依然不明所以的金博洋，再看看旁边若有所思的羽生，如同突然打通了任督二脉一样想出了一个聪明绝顶的主意：“yuzu滑巴散之前也放不开，你让他教你啊？”

费尔：yuzu，咱这波助攻怎么样？

羽生：师兄好样的，给你点赞。

一旁正好路过的bo：我觉得要秃。

 

6.  
教学一开始就不顺利。

“不是色/气版tango吗？yuzu你教我的怎么都是巴散的步法和动作？”金博洋停在冰场的一角，身后是以纠正动作为名行上下其手*之实的羽生结弦。

羽生动了动手指，因为碰到了腰间的痒痒肉而迅速被金博洋攥住了手，他便顺势环过那人的腰肢，毛茸茸的脑袋因为身高相近恰到好处地蹭着白得羡煞女孩子的脸。

“可是我不会跳tango呀！只能把自己压箱底的巴散教给天天了，天天不喜欢吗？”羽生恶意地在那人耳边说话，湿热的气息全喷在白嫩的耳垂上，然而语气又是全然的纯良无辜。

正在做基础滑行练习的车俊焕无意间滑过来，有意地滑走了。Yuzu师兄，如果不是我上的tcc标配舞蹈课里教过各大舞种，也许我会信你。

 

7.  
反正总之就是，金博洋把巴散的步法都顺下来了，然而那铁马银钩的劲头简直和当年的tango如出一辙。

聪明“绝顶”的bo觉得自己不能再任由自己有起床困难症皮得不行还老想上跳跃难度总之是过分苛责自己不听教练话的羽生弟子去祸祸那个第一个上冰乖乖做训练任务让滑行决不跳跃让跳跃绝不偷练五周看见教练乖乖软软叫“教练好”的好宝宝博洋了。

“可是教练，yuzu说想看我在表演滑上用巴散。我很宠粉的——”

Bo教练扭头就走：羽生结弦！你把我那好宝宝徒弟还给我！这个会边卖萌边狡辩的家伙是不是你带出来的？

 

8.  
“奥瑟教练今天怎么这么低气压呀。”

“羽生前辈又偷偷练高难度跳跃了吧？”

“不像，羽生前辈偷练五周的时候奥瑟教练都没这么生气，我不觉得人类能尝试六周跳。”

“奥瑟教练除了羽生前辈还宝贝什么？”

“那一定是关于博洋哥的事了。”

今天蟋蟀谷的小学员也是这么八卦呢。

 

9.  
经过漫长的摸索，在金博洋终于学会了用肢体撩人并发誓真的无论如何也学不来羽生当年在《巴黎散步道》音乐开始之前那个风/骚的微笑之后，羽生结弦恋恋不舍地结束了这段可以愉快而毫无理由地抱来抱去的时光。

金博洋还得经历以前每个赛季都要经历的坎儿。

他的考斯腾们。

“嘛，天天不用担心gala的考斯腾，直接穿我的就好了啊~”

服装设计师打量了一下他俩复制粘贴一般的体型，点了点头表示肯定跟量身定做的一样合身；bo教练摇了摇头，表示我看你羽生不像是单纯为了给设计师减少工作量；小车翻了个白眼，和海盗师兄嘀咕着yuzu师兄绝对是嫉妒前不久冰演彩排梅娃和jinseo穿了博洋哥那身玫瑰金外套。

至于金博洋本人的意见？能说出“我觉得我的考斯腾都挺好看的”*这样的话的佛系男子大概是不在意即将穿什么衣服上场的。

 

10.  
一整个赛季天粉们的心脏就没好过。那个天使表情魔鬼动作的人是谁？我们不是假粉，那个是假的天总，认不出来不是我们的锅。

双担粉已经升天了。追了一个赛季在不同的gala上黑散蓝散交替出现的天总和一脸高冷满场吐丝的小蜘蛛羽生，被放飞自我的世团赛gala上的双人滑惊呆了。两位皮皮怪黑散蓝散同场，同步率惊人的sbs3F，双人联合旋转。

同时，他们惊恐地注意到，场上的两人分明是天总懵懵懂懂撩观众，羽生一心一意地撩天总。就跟每次六练时候一样一样的。

周知方在场下啃着他天哥从家乡给他捎来的牛奶棒，抽出一支扔给走过来的陈巍，用快速而小声的英语招呼着：“我发誓他在对我和天哥ice fantasia上的sbs3F表示嫉妒。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢阅读


End file.
